Everything
by StriderX
Summary: JONAS. Kevin's favorite shows were when he could find Macy in the crowd.


**A/N:** So, I'm a bit on a Jonas kick. Enjoy if you like, thanks for trying if you don't.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Still not mine.

* * *

**Everything  
By: StriderX**

Kevin's favorite shows were when he could find Macy in the crowd. She was always in the front row; always on the left side. He believed she brought an energy to the show no other fan ever could. He laughed every time she screamed their name. ...and blushed every time she screamed his.

Since he'd known her, Macy was always the one to be there. Through the band's goods and bads, she was as loyal, faithful and admittedly obsessive as any good Superfan. And like his brothers, for years, Kevin had always felt a strange mix of fear and friendship toward the girl.

But recently he found himself more lost in her big brown eyes and beaming smile then any of her clumsy ways or deafening hyperventilating. And that night on stage as he and his brothers rocked the crowd with '_World War III_', his eyes and ears were glued to her. Half way through the song he realized she was frozen still. He hoped she hadn't passed out on her feet. But suddenly as she blinked and screamed, Kevin grinned.

The show was over, the encore was fantastic. The fireworks had been shot and the thousands of teeny fangirls began to filter out. But from behind the stage, Kevin saw her still standing there staring at the set like her life depended on it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew her obsession wasn't healthy, but he had a feeling there was something more to it than most saw.

Without a thought he threw on a hoodie and passed his guitar to Joe. Before his younger brothers could protest he darted onto the stage looking just like any another stagehand breaking down the show. Subtly he leapt off the stage and moved to stand in front of Macy with only the metal 'off limits' barrier between them.

She didn't notice him; still focused intently on the stage as if memorizing every detail.

"Macy," Kevin called through a boyish smirk.

Her head shook and she blinked; expression annoyed. "What?"

Quickly looking for any unwelcomed listeners, Kevin leaned a little closer to her. "It's me...Its Kevin, Mace,"

This was the part Kevin relished. First there was shock. She gasped breathlessly. Then excitement. She hyperventilated through a beaming grin. Then...confusion. "Wait...Kevin why are you here? I mean, not here...I know why you're here, but why are you..._here_," oh, could her eyes get any bigger?!

"'Cuz I wanted to thank you for making our shows so awesome," he felt heat explode on his cheeks as he caught her own blossom rosy red.

Her head was down but she dared to peak up at him. "Th-thanks..."

Suddenly he felt as nervous as she did. He wondered how she did it every day. "A-and to ask what our Number One fan is doin' stuck out here when all the partyin's backstage."

"I couldn't get backstage passes this time," the tone of her voice sounded crushed.

Kevin almost laughed if not for her sincerity. "Macy, you're one of our best friends..._you_ don't need backstage passes."

She smirked just a little. "Really? You think I'm one of your best friends?!"

"Of course I do! Now come on!" Before she could find her breath, Kevin grabbed her hand and pulled her through a narrow opening in the gate. He ran her up the stairs but nearly crashed to the floor when she stopped short at center stage and let go of his hand. She was just standing there, mouth open and too much water in her eyes. "Macy? You okay?"

She was silent; he followed her gaze out over the dark, empting theater.

"This is it," she finally whispered in awe. "_This_ is what it's like..."

Kevin ran an awkward hand through his hair as he pushed the hoodie back. "Yeah...I guess,"

She turned to him abruptly; more serious then he'd ever seen her. "Don't you realize how incredible this is?! This is...like...like..._everything_!"

"Don't get me wrong, Mace...it's amazing, it really is but..." he paused, feeling his heart pound a little. "As great as all this is, it's nothing without people who listen...people like you," he voice was low, almost unsure.

Macy looked at him through thick, bashful lashes. She wondered why he looked frustrated with himself.

"Look, Mace..." he wrapped his hands around hers. (Her heart stopped a little.) "You might think that it's all about us up here but it's not...to me, it's all about you," he stopped short, but already knew it was too late to back pedal. "I could play out here all night, but without knowing there's someone out there who really cares, it doesn't mean a thing. Macy..._you're_ the face _I_ look for in the crowd."

Macy was truly speechless, probably for one of the first times in her life. She was pretty sure her heart actually stopped and if it had been a year ago, she would've fainted right then and there. (It was true, she was getting better.) Slowly her thoughts gathered. "I-I am?" Well, almost gathered.

Kevin's grin burst into a laugh. "Absolutely!! Now come on! We're gon'na miss the jam!"

"The jam?"

"Yeah...tonight's our last show of the tour. Everybody from the show gets together for a big jam session. It's like...our _biggest_ party of the year!" Kevin was thrilled his excitement hid his nerves. "Com'on!" he grabbed her hand again and pulled her off stage.

Macy laughed, running after him.

"Kev, wait! You're going too fast!" Macy giggled as she ran. She never realized how fast he was. But then again...that's probably the reason she could never catch him back in the 'catch the Jonas' days.

She wondered as she ran what Kevin's idea of this 'big party' was.

Suddenly, she turned a bend and SMACK! "Oh! I'm so sorry, Kevin!"

Kevin recovered just before plowing into the door. His smile melted her insecurities. He turned to her before reaching for the door. "That's okay, Mace. Com'on,"

As Kevin opened the door the most fantastic sound of music Macy ever heard filled her ears. It was rock, blues, soul, bluegrass; all mixed together in a menagerie of heart and passion. She saw the entire cast of the Jonas show relaxed in the room, some playing acoustic instruments, some singing, and others dancing to a beat entirely their own. Macy had never seen anything like it. Absently she noted Joe sitting on the floor picking a tune on his guitar and Nick a little ways away setting a beat on a set of bongos.

Kevin pulled her to a chair and gave her a tambourine. Macy giggled. He was making her feel perfectly at home; perfectly at home as one of _his_ best friends. Kevin grabbed a guitar and sat next to her. He flashed her a smile that meant so much more then Macy could dare to believe and joined in on the blues jam.

As she watched him play, Macy heard nothing but the sound of his strings. He was humming along to the tune someone sang. He looked at her and grinned; his eyes lighting up with joy. _This_ was his everything. And now, it was hers, too.

End.


End file.
